Content providers (publishers) generally provide content for display on various network accessible devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptops, e-readers, etc.). The content (publisher display items) can take a variety of forms, such as web pages, mobile applications (apps), audio works (e.g., mp3 files), video works, textual works (e.g., e-books), etc.
The publisher display items can be arranged to request and display one or more content items (such as advertisements) in specially configured slots. The content items may establish links to landing pages owned by third parties. The display of content items can provide a number of benefits to the publisher, such as revenue opportunities when the user of the device views and/or selects (clicks) a content item.
Some network accessible devices may have two or more display screen sizes depending on the rotational orientation of the device. For example, the device may have a first display screen size corresponding to a portrait orientation, and a second display screen size corresponding to a landscape orientation. The user can switch between these orientations by rotating the device 90 degrees.